Une nouvelle équipière… Un ange ?
by Red Sashimi
Summary: L'équipage du Mugiwara s'arrête sur une île nommée Legna... Sanji descend et va dans la ville, quelqu'un le suis. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé minable...


Disclaimer: Kô Chijo m'appartient de droit! Na !

Bon, j'espere que certaine (certain ) ne seront pas faché ou déçu... Vous verez ce que je veux dire a la fin de ce chapitre...

* * *

Une nouvelle équipière… Un ange ?

Un jour, le Vogue Merry s'arrêta sur une île appelée Legna…

-« Il parait que sur cette île, il y a des anges… » Dit Robin en descendant du bateau.

-« Des anges… » Dit Sanji songeur…

-« Ero-cook… » Murmura Zoro. Sanji entendit et alla le provoquer

-« Tu peux parler espèce de marimo ! » Zoro répondit

-« Moi au moins je suis pas obsédé ! »

-« Qu'est ce t'as… »

-« Sa suffit tout les deux ! » Dit Nami en les assommant… Luffy était déjà partit dans la première forêt en vue et Ussop faisait croire à Chopper n'importe quoi… Nami descendit à son tour du bateau pendant que Sanji se relevait du coup de Nami et descendit aussi du bateau.

-« Je vais faire un tour sur l'île… » Sanji s'éloigna des autres pour s'enfoncer dans la ville, sans savoir que quelqu'un le suivait… Pendant que Sanji était partit, Zoro se releva. Il s'appuya contre le mat du bateau. Chopper lui demanda

-« Tu descend pas ? »

-« Nan… Je reste surveiller le bateau… » Chopper le regarda puis descendit aussi du bateau en suivant Ussop. Sanji revint déjà au bateau avec des provisions.

-« T'as réussi à accrocher quelqu'un love-love machine ? » Sanji regarda Zoro d'un air interrogatif. Puis vit Zoro pointer du doigt quelqu'un caché derrière un tonneau du bateau…Il se retourna, puis le quelqu'un en question est sortit de sa cachette.

-« Je… » Ce quelqu'un était une fille…

-« J'ai entendu parler de vous, Sanji ! » Sanji s'étonna qu'une fille connaisse son nom. Mais, normalement, il serait tout de suite tombé sur la fille. Mais là… On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'attirance pour cette fille. Zoro l'avait remarqué, mais n'intervint pas.

-« C'est bien vous Sanji ! Non ? Cheveux blond avec une mèche qui cache l'œil gauche et des sourcils enroulé… »

-« Oui… c'est moi… » La fille fit un grand sourire.

-« Ahaha… L'affiche n'est pas très fidèle… Vous êtes beaucoup plus… » Et la fille commença à rougir… Zoro mit la main sur son épée au cas où la fille serait une chasseuse de prime.

-« Oh, mais je me suis pas présentée ! Hum… Je m'appelle Kô Chijô. »

-« Pourquoi tu m'a suivi ? » Kô prit l'air de bientôt pleurer… Mais elle se ressaisit pour lui répondre.

-« J'aimerai rejoindre l'équipage ! » Zoro retira sa main et la mit dans sa ceinture.

-« On verra ça avec Luffy… » Dit Sanji…

-« Ok… Mais je peux rester ? »

-« Ouais… » Dit Sanji. Il partit tout de suite après dans la cuisine. Kô était triste de voir que Sanji ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle baissa la tête… Zoro le remarqua et alla la réconforter…

-« Ne sois pas aussi triste. Si la love machine t'avais accroché, il t'aurait emmerdé jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » Kô releva la tête, les yeux remplit de larmes.

-« Mais je l'aime… » Elle se jeta dans les bras de Zoro, qui embarrassé ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Il mit ses bras autour d'elle en disant.

-« Si… Si tu l'aime… Autant que ça… euh… J'irais lui parler… de toute façons c'est pas normal qu'il t'ignore… » Il sentit Kô se resserrer dans ses bras. Elle murmura dans le torse de Zoro.

-« Merci… » Robin monta sur le bateau et vit la scène…

-« Zoro ? » Zoro fit signe de se taire… Robin haussa les épaules l'air de dire « tu m'expliquera plus tard… » Et partit près des mandariniers lire. Kô fini par lâcher Zoro. Elle se mit devant le soleil. Zoro la regarda faire, en regardant son ombre, il eut l'impression d'y voir des ailes… Il secoua la tête et dit.

-« Je vais parler à Sanji… » Kô fit oui de la tête. Zoro partit dans la cuisine et vit Sanji feuilleter un livre de cuisine.

-« Alors, love-love machine… » Dit Zoro en refermant la porte de la cuisine.

-« Ca n'a pas explosé dans le pantalon ? » En entendant ça, Sanji se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là !? »

-« T'as pas vu Kô !? C'est une femme non ? » Sanji se figea puis soupira…

-« Oui… »

-« Ben alors ! Pourquoi t'as pas sauté sur elle comme pour Nami ou toutes les autres femmes que t'as rencontré !? »

-« En quoi ça te regarde !? Tu veux que je saute sur elle !? Et puis normalement ça t'énerve de me voir draguer une femme ! »

-« Pourtant, c'est surement la seule qui t'ai… rien. » Zoro ne lui dit rien car, il pensait que se serait si c'est Kô qui lui fait la déclaration elle-même…

-« Qui m'ait quoi ! »

-« RIEN ! » Sanji attrapa Zoro

-« QUI M'AIT QUOI !? » Zoro tourna la tête, il avait décidé de ne rien dire… Sanji s'énerva.

-« QUI M'AIT QUOI MERDE ! » Zoro soupira, s'il ne disait rien. Il n'allait pas en sortir…

-« Qui t'ait jamais aimé… » Sanji lâcha Zoro le regard vide. Il cligna des yeux et frappa Zoro avec ses pieds.

-« Aïe ! Ca va pas !? »

-« Pov' con… »

-« Mais pourquoi tu me traite de con !? »

-« Pour me défouler… »

-« T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui… » Sanji n'écouta pas Zoro et sortit. Zoro le suivit. Sanji à été rapide. Zoro le vit embrasser Kô sous le couché de soleil… Zoro ressentit quelque chose à ce moment. Comme si son cœur était brisé… Mais brisé pour qui ? Kô ou Sanji ? Une bouche apparue sur son bras.

-« Zoro ! Viens prés des mandariniers… » Zoro se réveilla et monta jusqu'au mandarinier. Robin l'y attendait.

-« Qu'est ce qui… Mais tu pleure ? » Zoro pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Quoi ? » Il tâta son visage et il sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur son visage. Il les essuya et demanda à Robin

-« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Robin regarda Zoro inquiète puis répondit

-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe exactement ? »

-« Cette fille que Sanji embrasse… s'appelle Kô et elle voudrait intégrer l'équipage. Elle a apparemment suivit Sanji toute la journée… Elle est en faite amoureuse de Sanji… Il ne l'avait pas dragué quand il l'a vue, alors, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre… Une fois Sanji partit dans la cuisine, Kô baissa la tête et commença à pleurer… Je suis allé la consoler et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras pour pleurer… Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle aime Sanji… Alors je lui aie dit que j'irais parler à Sanji… et… » Robin interrompit Zoro.

-« Oui, je vois la situation… » Elle vit Zoro recommencer à pleurer… Elle qui ne l'avait jamais pleuré auparavant… Elle trouva ça beau… Elle attendit un peu avant de lui dire qu'il pleurait encore.

-« Tu pleure encore… » Zoro s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes… Tel une psychologue, Robin lui demanda si il savait pourquoi il pleurait…

-« Je… » Zoro hésita à lui dire qu'il avait le cœur brisé…

-« J'ai le cœur brisé… » Robin s'étonna

-« Pour qui ? »

-« J'en sais rien… » Après avoir dit ça, Zoro partit et sauta sur la plage en courant. Il s'arrêta et s'effondra dans le sable. Quelque chose le releva.

-« Kô ? » C'était bien Kô, mais avec des ailes…

-« Zoro… » Zoro était embrouillé, comment Kô pouvait être ici alors qu'elle est en train d'embrasser Sanji ?

-« Comment… » Kô mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et elle l'embrassa prés de la bouche. Zoro était confus, pourtant, Kô lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Sanji…

-« HEY ! ZORO ! » Zoro se retourna, c'était Luffy. Quand il se tourna vers l'endroit où Kô était, elle avait disparu…

-« ZORO ! DEVINE QUOI ! JE ME SUIS PERDU DANS LA FORET ET J'AI RETROUVE LE CHEMIN ! »

-« Ouais, ben pendant que tu te promenais. Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait intégrer l'équipage ! » Luffy fit un sourire encore plus grand

-« TU RIGOLE !? OUAIS !!! » Alors il partit vers le Vogue Merry en courant… Zoro le suivit en jetant des regards derrière lui. Une fois arrivé, Luffy vit Kô et lui cria

-« C'EST QUI VEUT REJOINDRE L'EQUIPAGE !? » Kô sursauta et vit Luffy. Elle lui fit oui de la tête. Luffy monta sur le bateau.

-« Alors t'es la bienvenue ! » Il lui tendit la main et elle la serra.

-« C'est… c'est bien vous… Luffy D.Monkey ? »

-« Oui ! » Elle fit un grand sourire

-« WAAH ! J'ai touché Luffy ! Euh… Je m'appelle Kô Chijô ! 19 ans ! 1m64 ! 43kilo ! » Luffy prit un air imbécile-qui-a-comprit-à-moitié.

-« Euh… Cool ! »

* * *

Bon, euh... Review °w° ? 


End file.
